Silver Framed Glory
by Abigail-Harkness-Jones
Summary: Kurt transfers to Dalton with one goal in mind. Or maybe two, he'll have to see.   Anyway, his journeys in Dalton aren't going to be a smooth ride.  KURT X BLAINE  KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Okay Guys; my first Glee fanfic. Obsessed with Klaine. UNF LIKE YEAH.**

**Erm anyway, review = love. **

**Dedicated to my good friend Lauren, because she loves Chris Colfer _so_ much ! :) xx**

**Once again; I don't own Glee. Never will; shame really. **

Blaine handed Kurt his gingerbread cappuccino with a smile. "So, what's the urgency? Is it that Neanderthal Karofsky again?" Blaine asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt smiled, "No, nothing like that. I'm at Dalton now, I have you. And David and Wes. He can't send me into emotional turmoil anymore"

"Kurt," The older boy began "You know you can talk to my about anything, right?" Kurt nodded and tried not to blush when Blaine placed his hand on the younger boy's knee.

"Yes, and I do appreciate it Blaine. I really do" Kurt replied and added a sincere smile "But I have something important to ask you and I completely understand if you say no"

Blaine picked up a muffin from the dish on the table "Shoot"

"Well, as you know, I have successfully transferred from McKinley to Dalton. However, it costs me at least $20 a day in gas everyday and that's money I'd rather be spending on my rather extensive fashion collection. So, Carole, Dad and I have come to a solution. I'm going to board permanently at Dalton"

"Kurt, that's fantastic! There's a free room two doors down from me" Blaine smiled

"Yes, that's the problem actually" Kurt sighed "I know East Wing is full and there's a spare room in West Wing, but I don't feel safe on my own. Not after…" Kurt left the sentence hanging, hoping Blaine would get the gist.

"I completely understand. You can board with me; it's been pretty lonely actually. David and Wes share next door and my old room-mate moved to East after complaining to Mr Barlow that I play Katy Perry too loud"

Blaine seemed to scowl at his coffee, before his features softened and he smiled back up at Kurt.

"Soul connection, eh?"

"What can I say? The woman's a marvel"

"I'm shocked" Kurt mock gasped "I always pegged you for the Andrea Bocelli type of guy"

The older boy laughed "Really, Kurt? You really must stop listening to David and Wes!"

Kurt blushed "How did you know?"

"Bocelli is the only classical singer they know. Apart from Katherine Jenkins, because apparently 'she's kinda hot'" Kurt laughed and made a reach for this cappuccino.

"Don't worry. We're going to be living together, plenty of time to get to know each other"

_Living together…_ Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine and himself sharing a house, but shook the memory from his head.

"But really Kurt, don't listen to them"

X0X

"So" Blaine opened the large mahogany door as Kurt stepped inside "Welcome to my humble abode"

"You live here?" Kurt looked gobsmacked

"Oui, think you'll be able to cope?"

Kurt drank in the sight of the room. Opposite him stood a large window draped in deep burgundy and purple curtains. On the sill, stood and array of framed photographs. One of Blaine playing his guitar at an obvious Warbler impromptu jam session.

The next was a picture of David and Wes grinning comically into the camera. The last, Kurt recognized, was a picture of himself and Blaine at the park. He smiled softly as he remembered the day;

"_Oh, come on Kurt, just one photo of you and Blaine. You look adorable together"_

"_Quinn, really? I'm not even going to comment on the state of my hair!"_

_Quinn pouted before Blaine grabbed the camera and pointed it to the two boys snuggled up on the grass._

"_See? That wasn't so bad!" Quinn giggled_

"_If that ever gets online!"_

He ran his fingers over the silver frame and turned back towards a very guilty-looking Blaine.

"Yeah, sorry about that. _I_ thought it was a rather good picture"

Kurt smiled at the older boy, silently thanking him.

Suddenly a loud bang followed by shouts of "Ow David!" and "Bloody hell, Wes!" reached both boys ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Guys! The response to this was amazing!**

**Thank you EVERYONE who favourited and special thanks to Nukeluvr318 and Jessy's Gurl for reviewing!**

**Once again; I don't own glee. If I did, everyone would have it on with everyone.**

"Guys, not now" Blaine sighed "just, not now"

"Blaine what have I told you about inter- _oh"_ Wes stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kurt stood next to Blaine, smiling sheepishly at the two boys fighting. With _pink satin pillows._

"Well," David began, dropping the pillow to the floor "this is awkward"

Blaine smirked at the two boys. _This was going to stain his memory forever, and it might possibly be used as blackmail. _"David, Wes. Meet Kurt, _again_. He's boarding with me now. And I'll have no wise cracks from you Wes. "

Wes held up his hands in defence "hey, I wasn't even gonna"

"Wes" David warned mockingly "You know Blaine doesn't like us mentioning anything about his sex life. Especially the dreams at night like '_Oh fuck Kurt, do it to me. Yes, right there Kurt' _"

"Oh. My. God. You guys heard that? Er, I mean. I don't know what you're talking about…"

By this time Kurt looked like he was competing with a tomato at the National Red-ness Award.

"Come on Kurt, I'll help you pack"

XOX

"Blaine, look…"

"Kurt, please. Just, let's not talk about it?" Blaine asked quietly

Kurt sighed "Okay, I'm sorry I made you feel awkward" The younger boy went back to packing all the essentials he needed. Blaine was sat on the floor next to Kurt's dresser silently watching him pack the things he needed to survive at Dalton. It was fairly dark in Kurt's basement room, the only light being emitted from a small table lamp. Blaine watched the younger boy walk gracefully around his room, carefully placing things into a large Dolce and Gabanna bag. His brows frowning every so often, when there didn't seem to be enough space in his bag.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's _fine_, Blaine. I know you don't want to talk about it. It's obvious they were just messing about." Blaine let a tear fall down his cheek, but Kurt didn't seem to notice and carried on speaking. "I know you're just my friend, and I know that they were just joking. We don't need to make a big thing about it"

"They weren't joking" Blaine whispered

"Pardon?"

"They…they weren't joking, Kurt" Blaine's voice cracked

"Blaine, I know they were. There's no way they'd be interested in someone like me" Kurt continued to pack moisturisers into a smaller bag.

"They _weren't_ kidding, Kurt." Blaine whispered, tears falling down his cheeks "They weren't joking and I can't take it anymore. I can't handle what you're doing to me"

For once, Blaine was letting all his emotions pour out of him. The first time he'd truly let anyone in.

"Blaine, please don't do this to me"

"I can't _take_ it anymore Kurt. I can't do it. I need to tell you. You have a right to know"

"A right to know what? That you only like me because I'm the only out guy you know? That you only talk to me because you won't let anyone else in? Because you know I'm weak and I'm fragile?" Kurt shouted

"It's not like that" the older boy whispered again

"Well what is it like then?"

"I _love _you, and I can't do anything about it. I psychically need you near me."

"Blaine, this isn't fair"

"What's not fair, Kurt, is falling in love. Everyone talks about it as if it's something spectacular. But, no-one focuses on the falling part. Well, from what I know, falling hurts. And do you know how I know?"

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly, sitting down next to Blaine

"Because eventually gravity leads to a hard surface"

"Blaine, it's okay." Kurt put his arms round the crying boy and rubbed his back "Shh, it's going to be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone who reviwed, faved and alerted! Ansgt, right? And sorry it's such a short chapter!**

**And again : Don't own Glee D:**

Burt Hummel took this glorious moment to walk down the stairs. "Kurt?" He questioned. His son just motioned for him to go back upstairs and do something normal with Carole and Finn. He gave a slight nod and made his way back to the living room. Kurt was thankful his Dad got the picture, and left them alone.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine had stopped shaking and was now back to a few solitude tears sliding down his cheeks. He looked like someone had torn his heart out and stamped on it. _Blaine, why didn't you tell me?_ Kurt thought to himself. _It didn't have to come to this. _

"I didn't mean… I just…I should go" The older boy stood up and proceeded to make his way to Kurt's stairs, but he was stopped by a pale arm grabbing his wrist. "Don't go" Kurt whispered. Blaine sighed and sat down on Kurt's bed. "I shouldn't have unloaded all of that onto you."

Kurt smiled slightly and placed him hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. Nothing's changed between us. You're still my…friend."

You could cut the tension with a knife. "Anyway" Kurt stood up "Help me get these bags into my car."

XOX

It took Kurt, Blaine, David and Wes roughly 2 hours to unpack all of Kurt's belongings. David spent about 1 hour of that complaining at the amount of moisturiser Kurt needed. "You don't get porcelain skin like this with Walmart own-brand, David" Kurt replied motioning to his face. "Mon visage est parfait, David. Et est si Blaine. Mais ne lui dites pas que. "

Blaine and Wes shared a look of confusion. "Come on David, we better go" David tried to protest against being dragged out of the room but decided it was probably for the best after what he'd just heard. Kurt waited for the two to leave before he sat down on the sofa next to Blaine. " I think we need to talk"

"Okay. But please, let me start."

Kurt nodded and turned to face Blaine fully. " I have absolutely no idea whether you feel the same way for me or not, but this needs saying. So, I suspect, you're kinda freaked out right now. When I'm not with you I feel so useless and helpless. With you, I get the feeling that there's still some purpose in my life, that I'm not just waiting for the miracle to happen. Or the nightmare to end" He stood up to look out the window, anywhere but Kurt's eyes, which were glistening with tears.

"I'm not much of a talker, you know that. But I'll talk to you know on the off chance that it will help the current situation. Just promise me, when all this has blown over, that you'll never mention anything I say to you know to David or Wes. "

Kurt nodded meekly and Blaine turned so he was now looking at Kurt. He perched on the sill and began to talk again. "This must be the longest I've ever spoken to you and not seen you smile. I've watched you practising for the Warblers. Did you know that? Just found myself stood outside the door, listening to you sing. Just watched you. Watched the way you just poured _every_ emotion into your voice. Wondering if you were singing about me, hoping you were singing about me." Blaine scoffed at the thought and looked up to see Kurt looking straight into his eyes. Gorgeous, desperate, scared but completely genuine.

Kurt's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears "Blaine, I want to tell you that I love you, but I just can't bring myself to. And then I'm in the same position again. The time in which I must make a choice: face my own truths or continue to live in a life of defiance to any emotion." The younger boy's voice hitched "It's like telling my friends that I'm sorry for leaving them. Sorry I've let them down over so many years. Sorry I'd brought them into my destructive life. Then they'd laugh and say they would go through anything with me, because they _love _me. Then I'd relax a little, letting my soft core shine through my harsh defences. But it's not the kind of love I feel when I'm with you. Not a friendly love. The type of love that burns through my soul and doesn't stop until it reaches my heart. And yes, I know, that sounded really corny and sad. But it's true and I can't do anything about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**And again, thank you to everyone who faved and reviewed etc. Feedback = love ;)**

**Aha, sorry ****the unbestest**** a.k.a Lauren. I know it breaks her heart for me to write about Glee :')**

"K-Kurt" Blaine stuttered "I had no idea you felt that way"

"Neither did I, until just now" Kurt said standing to join Blaine at the window. The younger boy slid his arms around Blaine's waist producing a content sigh from the older boy, who returned the favour "So? Now we've announced our lo- _liking _for each other, maybe you will do me the great honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

Kurt giggled "Seriously?" Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Well, okay." The younger boy smirked devilishly before pecking Blaine's cheek, making the older boy smile.

Just at that moment, the boy's dormroom door banged open, revealing a very happy-looking David and Wes. Kurt jumped away from Blaine and smiled at the two standing at the door.

"Kurt," Wes began "Don't act like that, you can snog him all you want"

David interrupted with "We heard everything. _And Blaine, you stare at him during practice?" _A blush crept its way up both Kurt and Blaine's cheeks. "Yes, well. It's better than staring at you" He laughed.

Wes raised his hands in mock horror "Now, now. There's no need for that kind of behaviour Blaine _Hummel"_.

"Oh my god, you two are never going to let me live this down are you?"

"No" both David and Wes said in unison "Never"

"I am really that bad?" Kurt laughed from his seat on the sofa.

"Hmm, of course not" Blaine smiled leaning down to place a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, making the younger boy smile. "You're positively delectable"

"Ugh, Blaine. Keep it to yourself" David laughed and added a wink "Keep it for bedtime. After all, you share a room now"

"Yeah yeah, okay guys. I think it's time to go know. If you know what I mean…" Blaine whispered the last part whilst smirking.

"_Oh. _Come on Wes, time for _us to go"_

Blaine shut the door behind them and pulled Kurt up from the sofa. "So? What do you want to do now? We've unpacked everything and dinner doesn't start for…" He looked at his watch "..another 2 hours"

"We could watch a movie. After all, we do have a rather large sofa and a widescreen television all to ourselves. " Kurt grinned

"Hmm, good idea" Blaine smiled whilst wrapping his arms round Kurt's waist pulling him in for another kiss.

"What do you want to watch, Blaine Hummel?"

Blaine laughed "Ha, how about a good classic?"

"And that would be?"

"A Muppet Christmas Carol!" Blaine said proudly whilst throwing the DVD case at Kurt. Blaine took a deep purple blanket of his bed and gave it to Kurt whilst he put the DVD in the player.

The movie started and Blaine sat on the sofa, pulling Kurt down with him. The older boy wrapped the blanket around them both whilst Kurt snuggled up between Blaine's legs, his head resting on the older boy's chest.

"Hmmm, this is nice"

Blaine laughed "What? This movie?

"No, dumbass. This." Kurt gestured to the both of them "Just _being_. Being with you. It's nice"

"Well, I'm glad you think so. I can't complain. I have an angelic boy in-between my legs"

"GUYS, stop it! You've only been going out for 5 minutes"

"Was that-?"

"WES, SHUT UP!" Blaine shouted through the wall.

"Yeah Wes!"

"AND YOU DAVID!"

XOX

Blaine woke up to see the ending credits of the movie rolling on the screen. He went to move from his position on the sofa but realised Kurt was sleeping against his chest still. Once again, David and Wes crashed through the door.

"Jesus, can't you get any peace round here?" Blaine whispered at the two boys

"Why? What you doing?" Wes laughed. Blaine shushed him whilst gesturing to a sleeping Kurt. His chest was rising and falling slowly. His hair was messed up from tossing and turning in his sleep and he looked so peaceful, Blaine didn't have the heart to move him. David and Wes crashed onto Blaine's now-coverless bed and shot a grin at Blaine, who was still lying on the sofa stroking Kurt's hair.

"Good movie?" David asked pointing towards the television

"Fell asleep after half an hour" Blaine replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Mffuh?"

"What did he just say?" Asked Wes, producing a packet of Red Vines from his pocket and throwing one at Blaine.

"Dunno. He's probably still half asleep"

"Draco? Hnn, Even my Zefron poster?"

All three boys began to laugh. "Tell me Kurt didn't just quote A Very Potter Musical. That would just be too priceless for words." Wes asked Blaine, who was trying to stifle a giggle, as not to wake up Kurt.

"Someone needs to record this. Brilliant blackmail material" laughed Wes, whilst throwing another Red Vine towards Blaine, who was lightly shaking Kurt. "Come on Kurt, wake up"

"Mffh, tired"

"Kurty. Blaine will burn your Zefron poster. Kurt sat up looking at the two boys sat on Blaine's bed.

"Was a sleep-talking again?" Kurt asked leaning on Blaine's shoulder, looking up at the older boy. Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt's soft lips "Yeah, you fell asleep about half an hour into the movie. Didn't want to wake you up"

"Liar! You only just woke up when we walked in" Shouted Wes from his place on Blaine's bed.

"Guys, shut up. You can't just walk in randomly."

"Yeah" David laughed "They might be sexing each other up"

"Well I think it's sweet" Wes replied chewing on a Red Vine "They could slow dance to Katy Perry in the middle of the room. Because we all know about Blaine's _soul connection _with the _marvel"_

"So you want to see us slow dance to Katy Perry in the middle of our room? How is it even possible to slow dance to her?"

"Blaine could do an acoustic version on his guitar"

"Oh, could he now?" Kurt asked smirking

"Oh, has Blaine never shown you his _amazing _guitar skills?"

"No…."

"Blaine, get up and go get your guitar. Show the boy your skills." Wes dragged Blaine of the sofa and pushed him towards the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thank you to everyone who reviewed etc. This chappy is for PatrickHenry77 :')**

"Do I have to?" Blaine sighed

"Yesh, yes you do" Wed and David replied in unison. Blaine decided he wasn't going to get out of this, so he bent over and dragged his guitar case from underneath his bed. He took off his blazer, undid his tie and winked at Kurt, who was still sprawled across the arm of the sofa. He was soon joined by David and Wes who sat either side of him.

"Get on with it!" Called Wes from him place on the couch, before offering Kurt a Red Vine.

"We'll have no heckling from the croud, otherwise this evening's performance shall be cancelled." Blaine grinned and flipped open his guitar case. He gently picked up his guiter and began to pluck the strings softly whilst looking into Kurt's eyes.

_C'est un peu bizarre ce sentiment intérieur  
Je ne suis pas un de ceux qui peuvent facilement se cacher  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais le garçon si je ne  
J'achèterais une grande maison où nous pourrions vivre à la fois_

Si j'étais un sculpteur, mais là encore, aucune  
Ou un homme qui fait des potions dans un spectacle itinérant  
Je sais que c'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est le mieux que je peux faire  
Mon cadeau c'est ma chanson et celle-ci pour vous

Et vous pouvez dire tout le monde cela est votre chanson  
Il peut être assez simple mais maintenant que c'est fait  
J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'esprit  
J'espère que vous ne me dérange pas que je mets en mots  
Comment la vie est merveilleuse quand vous êtes dans le monde

Je me suis assis sur le toit et a débuté la mousse  
Eh bien quelques-uns des versets bien qu'ils m'ont fait cross  
Mais le soleil a été assez nature, tandis que j'ai écrit cette chanson  
C'est pour des gens comme vous qui le maintiennent sous tension

Donc, excusez-moi oublier, mais ces choses que je ne  
Vous voyez que j'ai oublié si ils sont verts ou ils sont bleus  
Quoi qu'il en soit la chose est ce que je veux vraiment dire  
Les vôtres sont les plus doux yeux que j'ai jamais vu_  
_

Blaine strummed the last few chords of the song and looked back up to his two friends and boyfriend, who all looked gobsmacked.

"Blaine, you speak French?"

"Correction!" Wes interrupted David "He _sings_ French"

Kurt was still staring at Blaine with his mouth wide open

"Kurt? What did you think?" Blaine asked hopefully, putting his guitar back in its case and sliding it underneath the bed again. He stood up and was greeted with a hug from Kurt. "It was beautiful, just like you" Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt on the nose.

"Ugh, you two. Get a room!"

"Wes, we're in their room, dumbass." David said slapping Wes on the back of the head.

"Oh. I forgot about that"

"I guess we all forgot about dinner aswell. It started half an hour ago" Kurt said, his voice muffled against Blaine's chest.

"Yeah, so we better get a move on if we want to get a good table, and give Kurt the low-down on the do's and don'ts of the Dining Hall of Doom" Laughed Wes

"Guuuys" Blaine whined "Don't scare him off"

"I don't think we're going to be scaring him off Blaine" David said "He seems latched to your chest"

"Smells nice" Kurt reasoned.

"Ooookay." David replied "Wes and I will be back round in twenty minutes, you guys better be ready for dinner by then."

"Sure thing, David. See you in twenty" The older boy replied before waving bye to the two of them.

The door closed and Kurt broke away from Blaine reluctantly. "I do like them, but they do have a habit of walking in a lot"

"Yeah, sorry about that. They're used to me living on my own and just barging in at awkward moments"

"Awkward moments?" Kurt smiled

Blaine tapped Kurt's nose "Plenty of time for that later, m'dear. Now, go at get changed and pretty yourself up. Bathroom's to the left, through that door"

"On-suite?" Kurt asked peeking through the door "And a Jacuzzi? In a dorm room?"

"Yeah, well. The extra's are worth it.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine and walked towards his dresser to grab a fresh pair of clothes and walked back into the bathroom. Kurt set the Jacuzzi to warm up and looked in the mirror.

_How did I get someone so perfect? Someone who likes me for who I am? Look at me, a weedy pale kid with a weird obsession for Harry Potter. How did this happen?_

Kurt stared at his reflection. Blue eyes staring back into his own. He wasn't admiring himself. He wasn't that much of a narcissist. He was simply wondering how someone like himself got someone such as Blaine. Tall, dark handsome Blaine. Blaine who could sing the most beautiful melodies. Oh-so-confident Blaine.

Kurt turned back to the Jacuzzi and began stripping down. He slid into the warm water, failing to stifle back a moan at the heat that engulfed his body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in love.

"Kurt?"

The boy's eyes shot open at the sound of his name. Blaine was stood at the bathroom door, drinking in the sight of the younger boy's pale skin. "Oh God, I'm so sorry" He began to back out the door "I'll go. I didn't think, sorry…"

"Blaine?"

"No, no. I'm sorry. Didn't think. Woa…" when Blaine was back into the bedroom Kurt tried his best not to shout.

_Oh my god, Blaine just saw me naked. Life about to end. Life ending. Life ended._

_He. Just. Saw. Me. Naked. Oh. My. God._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourite! One again; I don't own Glee, Kurt Or Blaine D:**

Meanwhile, Blaine perched on the end of his bed and put his head in his hands. _I really should have knocked before I just waltzed in there. I just thought he was moisturising or something. Not that I'm complaining…_Blaine thought to himself. He just couldn't erase the picture of Kurt's slim body from his mind. His toned stomach under pale flesh. He was just so…_beautiful._

XOX

He. Just. Saw. Me. Naked.

Kurt jumped out the Jacuzzi and slid a Dalton dressing-gown over his shoulders and padded through to the bedroom, where he saw Blaine face down on the bed. _Jesus, this looks like a really tacky porn film. _He heard muffled sounds of 'Oh My God' being said by the older boy. "Blaine?" Blaine sat up slowly but didn't turn to face Kurt. Instead he started to ramble "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you. I feel like some weirdo bathroom goblin. This is so bad"

"Blaine" Kurt began "Blaine, calm down. I'm not the King Of Douchebaggery, you know? I can be reasonable sometimes." The older boy slowly turned round to face Kurt and felt his face flush. His wet hair hung limply over his forehead and his cheeks were red. The navy gown hugged him frame perfectly. "Again, I'm sorry" He apologized. "I thought you were moisturising, or something" Kurt turned to look out the window. "Well, it was going to happen sooner or later. I mean, we are roommates and … boyfriends now". Blaine noticed the way Kurt hesitated. _Maybe he wasn't ready for this? Karofsky had mentally scarred him for life. Was Blaine taking things too far?_ He walked up to the other boy and turned him round. Kurt rested the side of his head on Blaine's chest, the steady beat of his heart creating a haven of peace for the younger boy. Neither of them needed to say anything. Blaine lightly stroked Kurt's hair whilst looking out the window. The courtyard was covered in a layer of crisp white snow. He could see his school-mates rush from the dining hall and onto the snow. He just caught Justin being hit by a snowball. Blaine chuckled lightly, "Kurt, we really should get ready, Wes and David will no doubt be barging in again soon with no respect for out privacy." Kurt smiled against Blaine's chest "Okay, do we have to wear uniform to dinner?"

"No, it's after school hours, you can wear and do what you want"

"Thanks" He kissed Blaine's cheek and went back to the bathroom.

XOX

_Okay, Blaine, think. What have you got in your wardrobe that would make you look classy yet incredibly _hunkified_ at the same time?_ He eventually decided on a pair of black converse sneakers, skinny jeans, a Snow Patrol tee and a black blazer. Kurt walked out the bathroom just as Blaine was pulling the tee over his head, messing up his hair in the process. "Wow, so you do secretly have curly hair. Thanks Blaine, now I owe 'Cedes ten dollars"

"Wait, you and 'Cedes had a bet about the natural state of my hair?"

Kurt flushed "We may have done. I was convinced it was just a bit unruly. Not as gorgeous as that" The younger boy whispered running his hands through the other boy's brown curls. "I think you should leave it like that for tonight" There was a loud knock at the door and entered Wes and David both dressed in jeans and band tees. "You know guys" Blaine laughed "When you knock, you're meant to wait until we say you can enter"

"Yeah, well. I'm hungry" Answered David "And Wes here couldn't wait to fawn over your lurrrrve for one another"

Wes aimed an elbow into David's ribs. "Shut up, you."

Blaine and Kurt were sharing a look of confusion.

"So, to the Dining Hall of Doom we go!"

XOX

The boys had finished their dinner, but were still sat in the hall. It was warm and there was no rush, right? The four boys were seated at a small round table talking. Most of the school had gone back to their dorms or to the common room. "So Blaine" Wes smirked "Do you and Kurt fancy coming to our dorm tonight? Justin and Andy are coming too."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, who was playing with his scarf "You up for it, Kurt?"

"Hmm?" He looked up into Blaine's eyes "Yeah, sure. One question: Who are Justin and Andy?"

Wes laughed "Well, you know the crazy blonde person fist pumping during Blaine's first confession of love for you?" Kurt redden but nodded "Yeah? That's Justin. Justin Bampf."

"Bampf?"

"Don't even go there" Blaine interrupted

"And the person next to him was Andy" David smiled.

"Ooooh. I see. Sounds like fun" Kurt smiled at Blaine and his new friends. "We'll be there"


End file.
